cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of Nebula-X
'Introduction' We, the nations of the Nebula-X, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and promote the Nebulan ethics. 'Article I: Admission' Any nation wishing to join Nebula-X that has requested membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved. 'Article II: Structure of Nebula-X' The Emperor The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over all the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. Every Emperor is appointed by their predecessor and ascends to the throne upon the termination of the latter's reign. In the absence of the Emperor, the Regent shall execute the duties of the Emperor. The Nebula-X Government The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his or her sole discretion. The Emperor can delegate power to said office to the extent that the Emperor deems appropriate. Such offices may, at the Emperor's discretion, create subordinate positions, delegate power to said positions and appoint members to them. The Emperor is the final authority on all matters and as such, any office, position or policy within the alliance may be altered or removed at the Emperor's will. The Imperial Senate Up to 5 members can hold a seat in the Imperial Senate. Imperial Senate is the only democratic governing party of Nebula-X. The main purpose of the Senate is to maintain communication between the government and the membership. Make sure member morale stays high. Work towards advancement of the alliance. The Imperial Chancellors Imperial Chancellors are appointed by the Emperor to assist him/her with running the Alliance. Imperial Chancellors are part of the Emperor's council and provide their advice in all matters pertaining to the alliance. They help run the following fields of Nebula-X; Internal Affairs, Defense, Commerce, Foreign Affairs. 'Article III: Expulsion from the Order' Any nation member can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from Nebula-X. In order for the motion to carry, a super majority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes and the expulsion will be carried as long as the nations who vote equal at least 10% +1 of the entire Nebulan membership. The Emperor can not be expelled from Nebula-X. The Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Emperor can also expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. 'Article IV: Amendments to the Charter' Any member nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Imperial Senate. Discussion will take place among the Imperial Senate for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If the majority of the Imperial senate voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be taken to the Emperor and his council for final review. If the amendment is in the best interests of the Nebulan Empire; then the charter will be amended. Each change to the charter mentioned in an Article IV amendment motion requires a separate vote for each change within the Article IV amendment thread for each change to be considered passed and carried. Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents